Stop This Song!
by Claustrophobic.Closet
Summary: Amu's cousin Ayane comes for a visit. But the past comes back,as well as Amu's bf Ikuto, to haunt Ayane and now her heart can't tell right from wrong. A heart is going to be broken, but the question is: Will it be Ayane's or Amu's? OCxIkuto/AmuxIkuto
1. A Letter

Before anyone does some reporting or name calling on this, I just want to get one thing straight. I _did_ upload this story on quizilla on a different name and this _is _the original author uploading this to this website. Don't believe me, message me on quizilla for those who know me. Now that _that's _out of the way, time for information time!!

Name: Ayane HinamoriAge: 13Grade: 6th (her birthday came late)

Looks: (almost exactly like Amu, but with red, burgundy eyes)

Likes: playing instuments, singing, gazing at the stars

Hates: People she doesn't know

Description: Amu's cousin in America is coming back to visit (or at least that's what Amu heard). Amu doesn't know this yet, but Ayane owns a guardian chara!

Name: Luna

Looks: (this is too much to explain, I'll just put pics of them on my page, but they'll probably come up much later, due to my lazyness :P)

Chara meaning: Ayane wants to be like a wolf, living wild and free, and to be one with the moon, just like how a wolf howls in front of a full moon

Sign: a cresent moon with a star next to it (is on a black headband).Luna is peace making with everyone, but sometimes she gets aggravated and curses someone. ^^ (you'll find this out in chapter seven…..)

* * *

Now, for the story:

"WHAT?!?!" Amu yelled as she fell off her chair.

"Hinamori-san! Are you alright?!?" Tadase asked as he helped her up.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm okay! It's just this letter I got in the mail today. I didn't have time to read it when my mom gave me it this morning, so I opened it now. But...this is big news!".

"What is it?!?" Yaya asked. "Did you get invited inside The Wonka Factory?!? TAKE ME! TAKE ME!!".

"Uh..no" Amu replied taking a few steps back. Yaya dropped her head.

"Well, what is it then?" Rima asked.

"It's a letter from my cousin, Ayane. She says she's coming to visit me from America!".

"America?" Tadase asked. "I never knew you had a cousin there".

"Oh, she wasn't born there if that's what you mean. She went to study there when she was in fourth grade".

"FOURTH GRADE??" Yaya asked. She made a pouty face. "I never got to go to America when I was in fourth grade....", she muttered.

"I'm sorry guys" Amu told the rest as she stood up. "I have to go home early today to help prepare. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!!".

"Bye, Hinamori-san". Tadase called after her."BRING BACK SOME SWEETS!!" Yaya joined in.

Rima just looked at Amu running away and stared at her tea. Tadase noticed and looked at Rima.

"Is something wrong?".

"There's something I have to tell you guys….".

* * *

"Oh, god! I'm gonna be late!" Amu sighed as she waited for the crosswalk light to turn green.

"Don't worry~desu!" Suu assured. "Patience makes perfect!".

"YAWN!" Ran sighed. "I'm bored...".

"THAT's IT!" Amu cried. " Time for Operation Shortcut!!".

"I don't like where this is going..." Miki muttered as she followed the rest of the went through alleys, gates, squeezed through buildings and skipped between lawns."Gah, this is taking longer than the crosswalk" Miki sighed.

"Be quiet, Miki!" Amu snapped. "It's not like we have a choice now...".

"Lost?" a voice popped up behind Amu.

She jumped and turn around."I-Ikuto!".

" You really shouldn't shouldn't be walking around this late at night".

"Huh? What do you-gah!" Amu looked at the sky. "It's already night! She's probably here by now! Oh man, oh man, oh man...". Amu started hyperventilating.

"God, calm down. What's the rush about anyways?".

"My cousin is coming today and I'm supposed to be home ear-".

"Oh? There's more of you? Well aren't I lucky?" Ikuto smirked as Amu just blushed of embarrassment.

"I-I don't have time for his", Amu said stubbornly as she started walking off.

"But, Amu! We have no idea where to go!" Ran whispered inside Amu's ear.

"We're going anywhere but here!" Amu shushed her.

"You know," Ikuto called out,"did it every struck you that you can just character change and fly to see where you are?". Ikuto jumped off as Amu just stood there, half in shock, half dying of embarrassment.

Miki sighed. "It took the eyes of a cat to figure out her problem...".

* * *

"I'm home!" Amu called out as she slid upstairs."I'm soo tired" Amu sighed. "I wanna go sleep....". She sank into her bed, but someone started poking her in the back."Ran, stop. I wanna sleep...".

"Who's Ran?" a familiar voice asked.

"Huh? .....Ayane!" Amu finally recognized the face.

"The one and only!" Ayane smiled.

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far! I'm uploading more today! Ideas and comments are loved so don't hesitate! Luv ya!


	2. Reunited Enemies

_Oh, just so you guys know, this starts from BEFORE Doki. And in this one, Ikuto is currently going out with Amu, cha! ^^ But, it still annoys me that their ages are so far apart...oh well. When he's 36 she'll be 32 and it won't seem like a big deal then. Enjoy and please message me to how to make this better. Toodles! _

* * *

**Recap:**

~At Home~

"Im home!" Amu called out as she slid upstairs."I'm soo tired" Amu sighed. "I wanna go sleep....". She sank into her bed, but someone started poking her in the back.

"Ran, stop. I wanna sleep...".

"Who's Ran?" a familiar voice asked."

Huh? .....Ayane!" Amu finally recognized the face.

"The one and only!" Ayane cheered.

**Start:**

**~Later~**

"Wow, Ayane it's been so long! Your hair grew!!" Amu cheered as she played with Ayane's hair.

"I know...I've been meaning to cut it..." Ayane murmured.

"N-no! It's fine really!" Amu assured. She tried to change the subject. "So, how was America?".

"It was great, but kinda wierd...".

"What do you mean?".

"They eat ramen with forks and spoons! How wierd is that?!".

"Very." Amu made a face. (Sorry. I suck at food humor.)

"But yet they have tasty foods you can't eat here in Japan. Thankfully, they had pocky sticks! I don't know what I would do without my pocky sticks!". She pulled out a box of pockys and started to eat one. "Pocky?".

"Thanks". Amu said taking a bite.

"Suu wants a pocky, too~desu!" Suu whined.

"Here ya go," Ayane said as she handed a pocky to Suu.

"Thank you~desu!" Suu said as she bit into a pocky.

"See wasn't that nice of---HOW CAN YOU SEE SUU???" Amu yelled in shock

."Hey, I'm the guest, I should be allowed to ask questions first. How come you didn't tell me you have three guardian charas?".

"You can see them too???".

"Duh, those three have been playing on the bed for 30 min. already".

"But how-".

"Isn't it obvious Amu? I have a chara, too. You can come out now Luna".Amu watched as a silver egg came out of Ayane's bag and floated in front of her and out popped out a guardian chara.

"Hello, my name is Luna. Nice to meet you, Amu. I've heard much about you". Luna bowed her head.

"I wish Ran was as calm as she is..." Amu muttered as Ran started to fight with Suu for a pocky stick.

"Hey, what's that?" Ayane asked as she pointed to a picture next to Amu's bed.

"Oh, that's just pictures of me and a few of my friends-".

"Hey," Ayane smirked. "Is anyone of these guys your boyfriend?".

Amu looked shocked. "G-give that back!". Amu dived for the swirved it out of her reach, making Amu fall to the floor. "Ow....".

"Hmmm....is it the blond one? Nah....he looks to much of a girl for Amu to stand dating him.." Ayane was talking to herself. (O.o freaky) "Could it be the red head? No, he's too cool for Amu.." Ayane giggled.

"Oh crap!" Amu thought rubbing her head. "She's almost to the last one!". Amu started to dive for the picture again but stopped."Ayane?".Ayane looked lost in her own world. Her face was in shock and she was staring at the blue neko."Uh....Ayane? Are you-".

"Girls!" Amu's dad called out. "Dinner's ready!! Mama cooked a fabulous meal, just like always!".

"Oh, Papa!" Amu's mom giggled.

Ayane stood up. Her shocked face was replaced with a grin. "Beat you downstairs!".

Amu shook out of it and raced behind Ayane. "Wait for me!".

* * *

**~Somewhere In The Park~**

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru yelled. "I've brought cookies!". He tossed the bag to Ikuto who laid down and started eating. Yoru picked up his share and started munching greedily.

"Hmm..." Ikuto wondered. "I wonder what Amu's cousin is going to look like. Hopefully, just like Amu. -takes bite of snack- But I don't know how much more I can handle. Whenever I see Amu, I think of that girl...". Ikuto stopped eating and looked at the sky. "I need to forget about that girl, I'm never going to see her again, no matter how much I want to...". Ikuto stood up, took out his violin and started playing to a tune of how he felt now: **A Lovesick Melody.**

* * *

**~After Dinner At The Hinamori Residence~** (Whoa, that's a long heading!)

Ayane yawned. "I'm tired, are you tired Amu? Cause I'm tired".

Amu was busy thinking of Ayane's expression after seeing the picture of Ikuto."Why did she look like that?" Amu thought. "Does she know Ikuto?".

"Amu! I asked you a question!" Ayane yelled stubbornly.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Let's go to sleep now! Goodnight everyone!".

"G'night, Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Suu called out.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Amu," Luna chimed in as she climbed into her egg.

"Hn...zzz" Ayane was already knocked out. Amu sighed and turned off the light.

**12:07am**

"Are they all asleep, Luna?" Ayane whispered to her chara.

"All clear, Ayane-chan".

Ayane slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out of the balcony with Luna following behind. "Character change!" Ayane whispered. Out popped out wolf ears, a tail, and a black headband with a cresent moon and star. Ayane hopped off the balcony and started jumping and running from building to building."It's been a long time since I've been here, I wonder if he's still goes to that spot...".

"Ayane, look!" Luna pointed to a dark figure up ahead."Let's go".

* * *

Ikuto finished playing his violin (whoa, till 12:10?!? That guy really loves music!) and setted it down. "Time to go, Yoru".

All of a sudden, someone popped out of the trees and jumped in front of him. He froze. "She can't be-she's not...is she Amu's cousin?!?" Ikuto thought.

"Ayane?" Ikuto choked out.

"The one and only, Ikuto. Long time no see". Ikuto turned his head away. Ayane made an annoyed face."Still doing that stupid "ignore" thing I see." she scoffed. "Look, I didn't come here for that trash or to see you. I rather not see your face again. But I need to ask a question".

"...what?".

"Are you dating Amu?". Ikuto didn't say anything, but looked back at Ayane."Look, I don't have a problem with you dating my cousin. But let me get something straight in your mind right now." she said sternly. She walked up to Ikuto and leaned in closer to his ear. "If you ever, _ever_, hurt Amu, I'll make sure you'll regret it even more than the last". With that, she jumped off back into the trees.

"Ikuto? Was that Ayane and Luna?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah...it was". Ikuto looked back into the sky. "Looks like she still isn't letting the past go....".

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! End of chapter 2! Yay! This one was extra long so I hope you enjoyed!

Sis: What's the deal with Ayane and Ikuto?

Me: Your gonna have to wait like everyone else.

Sis: But your my sister...

Me: Your point is...?

Sis: ......just wait 'till the next chapter. Oh, will you be sorry. *walks off*

Me: I'm already scared....uh Sis! Come back! I was just joking!

Rima: *pops up* Yo.

Me: What the heck are you doing here? Your not in this story!

Rima: Why not?

Me: Because if your in it, it'll mess everything up!

Rima: How are you going to explain it to everyone then?

Me: Er.......your parents' jobs made you move to America.

Rima: .....so what am I supposed to do then?

Me: uh, the disclaimer?

Rima: Oh! Okay! ^^ . does not own Shugo Chara! in anyway!

Me: Or pocky sticks!


	3. A 50 off Sale!

_Nothing for me to say here......um...enjoy?_

**Start:  
**Ayane jumped back onto the balcony and undid the character change. She sighed. Why was it so depressing to see him? But at the same time, it gave her a warm feeling again, something she didn't have in a long time. She bumped her head against the balcony screen door. Didn't she hate him? What about all of those 'I wish he was dead' dreams? Were they all fake?  
"Uh-Ayane-chan," Luna broke her thoughts."It's very cold outside. Even though I like being out here, can we go in now?".  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Luna. I was just....let's go in". Ayane opened the screen door and glanced at the clock. 2;30. Was she really gone for that long?  
"G'night Ayane-chan," Luna whispered sleeply as she wiggled inside her egg.  
"Night, Luna".

* * *

"Wake up, Ayane!" Ayane woke up to Amu hitting her with a pillow.  
"Seriously, why do you sleep in so late?" Amu nagged. "When do you sleep, 2:00 in the morning?".  
Ayane laughed nervously. "Heh heh, yeah. Uh-good one Amu".  
Amu raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but Ran broke in.  
"Good morning everybody!!!" she sang in a sing-song voice. "How's everyone today?? Good?? Good! 'Cause today is the big day!!". She pumped up her pom poms in the air.  
"Big day! Big day!" Suu and Miki chiped in.  
"Eh?" Amu and Ayane looked at them.  
"You don't know what today is~desu??" Suu asked.  
"You've been waiting for it all week, Amu,"Miki popped up."I can't believe you forgot".  
"Forgot what??" Amu looked around nervously.  
A sleepy-looking Luna picked up a paper on Amu's desk. "Is this it?" she yawned scratching her back.  
Amu picked up the paper and froze while Ayane read the sign over her shoulder.  
"A 50% off sale, huh?" Ayane read aloud. "You were all piped up about this?". She shifted her eyes towards Amu...and sweatdropped. "Uh..Amu?".  
She was in her closet, yanking clothes off hangers and throwing them all around the room.  
"What are you doing just sitting there?" She asked as she hopped up and down, struggling to put on a boot. "Get ready your coming with me!!".  
Ayane just shrugged and went off to get ready. **Hope she doesn't do anything wierd...**

* * *

The cousins were walking down the street in silence. Awkward, embarrassing silence. Ran character changed with Amu out of nowhere, making Amu cheery as she yanked Ayane out of the door and ran a full mile without stopping. Now they were walking down the street, gasping for air, beads of sweat down their faces. It was actually kind of refreshing. Since it was fall, cold air blew into them, making them more relaxed by the second. The awkward embarrasing part? Everyone was staring at them as they walked. So much for not being wierd.  
"Hey, Ayane" Amu said out of nowhere."How did you get Luna?".  
"Oh, well that's a pretty long story. I'll tell ya on the way back, kay?".  
More awkward silence.  
"Sooo, Ayane," Amu was trying to bring up a useless conversation again. "I was also wondering how you knew the guy in the picture...?". She smiled at Ayane evilishly. (Is that a word? O.o)  
Uh-oh. No escaping that one.  
"Oh, about that. You take things _too _literally, like always." Ayane hoped her lying was working. She glanced at Amu's dissapointed face. It was."I just saw the guy as I was going to your house from the airport. I just thought that thefact that he was in the picture was suprising. Besides," she nudged Amu,"why didn't you tell me you had a _boyfriend_?".  
Amu started to blush like crazy. "Oh, uh, um, LOOK! We're here! Let's go!". She ran into the store with Ayane following close behind.  
"Nice save," Luna floated by Ayane's ear. "But your going to have to tell her some time soon, you know that."  
"Yeah, yeah, Luna. I know. I'm just trying to buy time. Besides, I just got here. I have plenty of time to tell her."  
Luna shrugged as they walked inside the store.  
It was a pretty fun time, actually. They laughed as they tried on silly hats and giggled when they pretended to try on wierd-looking clothing. Even Luna and the others were having a fun time at the toys section. Pretty soon, the sky turned dark. (From morning to evening in one store?? I don't even stay that long in the whole mall! O_o) It didn't matter though, the cousins both had plenty of clothing they had bought, mostly jackets and scarves for the winter. As they joked and laughed heading down the street, they didn't noticed a dark figure peering at them from behind a pole.  
"I finally found you, Hinamori Amu."

* * *

Me:Gasp! Who is the mystery person? Why does he want to find Amu? How did Ikuto and Ayane meet in the past? And why don't most of my readers give me a rating??  
Find out the answers of 1.5 of these questions next chapter!

Sis: Heheheh....  
Me: Uh...sis?  
Sis: Don't you remember my promise?  
Me: Um, uh....  
Sis: Now your gonna pay! *raises a hammer*  
Me: HELP!  
Rima: HEE-YAH! *knocks sis down with foot*  
Me: Rima?  
Rima: As your walking, talking disclaimer announcer, I should be making sure you are always safe.  
Me: Uh..okay. But is my sister dead? *pokes Sis with a stick*  
Rima: Why? Do you want me to?  
Me: NO! I mean, I'm good. Just do the disclaimer.  
Rima: Oh-kay! . does NOT own Shugo Chara! or it's characters in anyway!  
Both: Cha!  
Sis: Ow.....


	4. An unexpected visitor

_Due to a pissed-off Ayane, I had to enter moderately bad words such as "H-E-Double hockeystick" or whatever you people call it nowadays. Okay, not enjoy! P.S: For the convience for all of you fangirls, I must inform you that Ikuto is in this chapter! *Squealz* Cha!_

* * *

**Recap:  
**It didn't matter though, the cousins both had plenty of clothing they had bought, mostly jackets and scarves for the winter. As they joked and laughed heading down the street, they didn't noticed a dark figure peering at them from behind a pole.  
"I finally found you, Hinamori Amu."

* * *

**Start:  
**"Anyways, Ayane, you still didn't tell me how you got Luna," Amu said pointing to the guardian chara next to her owner's head.

"Oh, yeah,"Ayane looked up at the sky. "Why does it matter to you anyways?".

Amu looked hurt. "Your my cousin, your supposed to matter to me."

"Yeah, well, I don't like you asking questions about my personal life. Same way you don't like me asking about your _boyfriend."__  
_

Amu blushed again. "Q-Quit bringing that up!".

Ayane smirked. "See?".

"Well, fine then. I was just curious-". Amu was interrupted by Ayane's sudden character change. "Ayane, what's going o-".

Ayane shushed her. "There's someone behind us..".

Su was freaking out. "I'm scared, Amu! What if this person is a serial killer? I'm too cute to die!!!".

Ran and Miki were trying to calm her down with 'Ayane and Amu here to protect us' while Luna just sighed and retreated into Ayane's bag for a nap. All of a sudden, there was rustling behind some bushes.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Amu and her charas started running/floating like crazy.

"Hey, wait up!" Ayane called after them as she dashed to catch up.

* * *

Amu and the others were now in an alley, gasping for air.

"Su, I'm gonna kill you!! You made us run right when the thing in the bushes was about to come out!"Amu blamed.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan! I was just scared!" Suu cried. Suddenly, Suu closed her eyes and landed on the ground with a _thud!_

"Suu!" Ran cried. Suddenly, she fell to the ground,too. Miki followed right after her.

"Guys? Are you ok-" Amu started to say. But something powerful hit her and she fell on the ground.

"Amu!" Ayane called in surprised as Amu staggered up on her knees.

Suddenly, she stopped moving and Ayane looked at the direction of where Amu's eyes froze.

"So, we finally meet again, Strawberry," a familiar voice called.

A glow shaped as a butterfly came from his hand, lighting up his whole face, and Ayane shivered.

"Yukio?! What the hel-".

"Nice to see you, too, Peaches." Yukio smirked and stood up.

"Stop calling us that!" Ayane yelled.

"Why? Don't you remember when I took you two and li-".

"SHUT UP!" Ayane cried, shaking at the memory.

"Your right," Yukio sighed. "I didn't come here for reunions."

"Then why the hell are you here!?!".

His face put on his smirk again. "To take Amu, of course."

Ayane's face went white and she fell down to her knees.

He chuckled and licked his lips. "Mmm, I can just taste Strawberry now. Speaking of her, she seems to be all alone where I kept her. How you doing, Straw?". But Amu was still frozen solid. He sighed again. "I knew I shouldn't have hit her. It makes this less fun. Oh, well, come on out, Choyo, it's time to settle this."

Suddenly, the butterfly popped andsparkles surrounded his hand. Then it dissapeared in his hand, leaving a chara in it's place.  
The chara, Choyo, giggled automatically. "Hi everybody!". She waved at the cousins, not even showing that she noticed everyone all gloomy. She flew up to Yukio's face. "Chara change time?".  
Yukio just smiled and nodded.

"Yay! I love it! It's sooo fun!"Choyo called as both of them dissapeared ina white flood of sparkles. Pretty soon, Choyo and the sparkles vanished, leaving Yukio fully changed.

"Character Transformation: Soaring Stone!". (You know what, after I finished going over this, it occured to me that this looks more like a chara change then transformation. But I couldn't find a better one than this so, I guess this had to be it. Well, what are you waiting for? Keep on readin'!)

Yukio smirked and held out his hand toward Amu.

"Sorry it has to be this way, Straw. But it's the _only_ way. _Gushing Chaos!". _A stream of dark purple wind came from his hand and headed toward Amu.

Ayane quickly stood back on her feet, her face still white, and desprately ran towards her cousin. "Amu, move!".

But she was stuck in place, still frozen and not even moving an the thought Ayane was advoiding went past her mind.

She wasn't going to make it in time.

She watched helplessly as the purple wind was making it's way towards Amu faster than herself.

"Amu, _NO!".  
_  
**(Amu's POV)**  
I could hear Ayane screaming to me to get out of the way, and it sounded like a pretty good idea. One problem though, I couldn't. Whatever hit me made me freeze up because no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get up. I felt the wind get close to my face and I closed my eyes. ..... Huh? Why isn't it hitting me? I opened one of my eyes and gasped softly. Ikuto always did come at the right time.

**(Regular POV)**  
Before the wind could hit her, Ikuto dropped from the sky, fully transformed, and reflected the purple wind with his claws. It sent Yukio flying back into a wall, a cloud of dust surrounding him.

Ayane ran up to Amu, just as Ikuto turned around to look at Amu, too.

"Are you okay?" they both said together. They glared at each other for a second, then looked away.

Amu's eyes narrowed. "I'm fine." She was going to take special note of this. They heard grunting and looked behind them. Yukio was staggering back up on his feet.

"Who's this, Strawberry? Don't tell me you've been looking for someone else while I was gone."

Ikuto got on his feet and stood in front of Amu. Yukio just smirked.

"Yes, we've got ourselves another player in the game, Choyo," Yukio said as everyone heard Choyo's faint giggling. He opened his hand at his side and a ball of purple wind appeared in it. He shot it at Ikuto, who dodged it. Ikuto and Yukio started running at each other, Ikuto dodging the purple wind balls, while Yukio dodged Ikuto's claws. Suddenly, Luna popped out of Ayane's bag, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm back-Whoa. What'd I miss?" she asked with wide eyes as she looked at the scene. Suddenly, Ikuto fell to the ground, clearly hit with one of Yukio's attacks. He popped out of his character transformation and he layed on the ground, clutching his stomach as Yukio jumped down on the ground, holding out his hand to finish the job.

"Ikuto!" Amu called as shesat in her frozen position helpless.

"Luna, it's time," Ayane told her as Luna nodded seriously.

They dissapeared inside blue sparkles, making everyone close and shield their eyes. Soon, Ayane stood on the ground. She looked so different, Amu wasn't even sure that was her cousin anymore. Her hair grew longer and changed from pink to blonde. She wore a black satin outfit with black boots. She wore a headband with her cresent moon and star sign on the side. She also had wolf ears and a wolf tail that was covered by her cape.

"Character Transformation: Twilight Jewel!".

Ayane took a step toward a shocked Yukio. "This ends now."

* * *

Me: Ayane is so friggin' awesome!

Rima: -crosses arms and looks away- Amu's better.

Me: What's with your obsession with Amu? Sure, she knows about your parent conflict, but you don't have to be so over protective. Jeez.

Rima: Says the person who won't even let me say Paramore suc-.

Me: -clamps hand over Rima's mouth- If you want to keep your job in this story, I suggest you shut up now and do the disclaimer.

Rima: -words muffled-

Me: Fine, I'll do it. I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters in anyway! Cha!


	5. Loose Ends: Tied

**Recap:**

Soon, Ayane stood on the ground. She looked so different, Amu wasn't even sure that was her cousin anymore. Her hair grew longer and changed from pink to blonde. She wore a black satin outfit with black boots. She wore a headband with her cresent moon and star sign on the side. She also had wolf ears and a wolf tail that was covered by her cape."Character Transformation: Twilight Jewel!". Ayane took a step toward a shocked Yukio. "This ends now."

* * *

**Start:**

A big fan with a cresent symbol popped up in Ayane's waved it and a black mist came toward Yukio."Midnight Aura!". Yukio's eyes started watering and he jumped out of the black cloud, holding his throat and coughing.

"Quick! While he least expects it!" Luna called inside Ayane's head;she nodded.

"Night claw!". A claw popped up on her hand; it looked almost like Ikuto's, except shorter and sharper. She charged at Yukio and swiped where he was standing....but touched nothing but air. "Huh?".

"Ayane, he's in the sky!" Amu called from her frozen looked up and, sure enough, Yukio was flying in the sky, hurling two purple balls toward her. She dodged too late and one hit her on the hip, while the other got her in the leg. She slumped to the ground in pain. Whatever hit Amu was starting to work on her, too; she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

All of a sudden, someone yanked her by the arm threw her to a wall. Ayane looked up in disgust. Yukio was actually _enjoying_ it. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her on the wall. She looked around desperately for help with no luck. Amu was totally useless with her charas fainted and herself in a frozen position, while Yoru was nearby Ikuto, who hadn't really recovered yet. Yukio yanked her chin in front of his face so she could pay attention and smirked.

"No use with those two. It's just you and me now. I don't even know why you bother staying with them. Look who's the last man standing. Trust me, Ayane, you'd be better off with me."

Ayane scoffed. "Yeah, right. I've seen _you _do _wonders"._

"Come on," Yukio assured, "That will be all in the past now if you just stick with me." He brung his face closer to Ayane's as she squirmed angrily. "You'll be safe with me, Peaches."

"_Stop calling me that!!!" _Ayane yelled angrily as she could since she couldn't breathe. She spat into Yukio's face. (Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!) He wiped the spit off his hands and stared at it curiously; he looked back at Ayane. "I was going to give you a chance, Peaches, but I guess you'll never understand." He threw Ayane off to the side, and she skidded onto the ground, clutching her neck as she gasped for air.

"Ayane!" Amu cried, but closed her mouth when Yukio turned to look at her.

"I guess I'm taking Straw, then," Yukio sighed as he walked to Amu, who was struggling to move without any luck. As Yukio reached out a hand to grab Amu, someone threw a blow to his face and he staggered back.

Ikuto was staggering himself as he clutched his waist and took big breaths, still hurt from the blows. "You'll have to go threw me first."

Yukio smirked. "Sure. Why not?". He punched Ikuto to the ground, sending him to the floor. He then started kicking Ikuto on the ground."Ikuto!" Amu cried with tears building up in her turned his face toward Amu. "Watch this, Straw. I'm about to knock the breath out of your little boyfriend."

**(Ayane's POV)**

Huh? Why the heck is Ikuto standing? He probably feels as bad as I do...-she flinched- ...eh, never mind. I probably feel ten times worse. Crap! That perverted bastard is going after Amu, I've got to do something! But, ouch, I feel like I've been through hell eight times...Amu, move! eh? Yes! Ikuto punched Yukio right in the jaw, I would of hit him in a more.....private place though. But, wait, why is Ikuto protecting Amu? He's not that type of guy, is he? Is he really in...love...with Amu? Hey! Why am I even _thinking_ good things about that guy? He's as much as a bad person to me as Yukio! -watching Yukio beat up Ikuto- Then, why do I feel bad for him? -looks at Amu's frightened face- I have to do this. -stands up- For Amu.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey!".

Everyone turned and looked at Ayane. "What the hell is your problem, Yukio? What did Ikuto ever do to you?".Yukio opened his mouth to talk. But Ayane pretended she didn't see it."That's right, nothing! So why are you beating him up?".He opened his mouth again, but she started talking before he did."That's right, you have no idea! So what do you have to say for yourself?". She paused but there was no response. "You have to say something! I'm doing all the talking here!".

"That idiot is getting inside my love life!" Yukio accused."_Your _love life?" Ayane scoffed. "Is this what you call it? You have major issues!". Ayane walked over to speak softly to him. "Look over there, Yukio. You see that?". She pointed to the Amu and Ikuto. Amu had Ikuto's head in her lap and she stroking his hair softly, trying to make him feel better."See? That's what _real_ love is supposed to be like."Amu noticed that they were looking at her and she dropped Ikuto's head and started to check her nails.(if you want to see Amu and Ikuto in chibi mode, check my page!)"....and you have your ups and down sometimes, though."Ayane turned back to look at Yukio. "Look, Yukio, I'm not saying you shouldn't find someone to love, I'm just saying that Amu has already found someone, you just need to find someone else."

Yukio opened his mouth to say something.

"It can't be me".

He closed his mouth again and looked away. "Fine, whatever. You guys were getting boring anyway." Yukio jumped off into the night. Ayane sighed and walked up to Ikuto and Amu, who amazingly, could walk again. _Perfect_ Timing.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know about these guys," Amu said sadly as she picked up her charas. "I hope they wake up soon."

"Speaking of that, it's getting pretty late," Ikuto popped up in the conversation. "You two have to head home." Ayane just noticed that Ikuto had been staring at her the whole time and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, let's go," Amu said as she wobbled on her legs.

"Come on, Amu," Ikuto said. "Get on my back."

"No," Ayane butted in. "I'm still chara changed, and I can do it. Besides, your too hurt."

"Speaking of that, you don't look too good yourself."

Ayane noticed how dizzy she was. "Whaddya mean? I'm fine-". She blacked out, and Ikuto caught her. He sighed.

Tonight was going to be a_ long_ night.

* * *

Me: YAY!!!!!!!! Yukio is finally leaving everyone alone! I'm so happy! ^^

Rima: If you asked me, Yukio went off too easy. I can feel we're going to see more of him in the future…and I think Yukio sorta likes/respects Ayane now.

Me: -rolls eyes- Yeah, right.

Sis: I call it lie-spect!

Me: SIS! You haven't popped up in ages!

Sis: Yeah, well, I spent a couple weeks in the hospital due to a certain someone. -looks at Rima, who whistles- P.S.: I forgive you.

Me: Whew! That's good to know.

Rima: Ooh! What's this! Next week's spoiler!

Me: Wha?!?! Give me that paper!

Sis: -joins in with Rima- Ooh! The balcony is involved!

Me: Gimme the paper!!!!

Rima: Ooh! A crying scene!

Sis: An Ayuto scene. Gasp! I feel smart for popping up with that name pairing...though it's sounds kinda vomity...

Me: -grabs paper- Finally! I'm gonna kill you guys after the disclaimer....OH! THE DISCLAIMER!

All: . does not own Shugo Chara in any way!

Sis n Rima: But she does own Ayuto!

Me: Grr...


End file.
